The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors. More particularly, the invention relates to electrical and other harness arrangements for such outboard motors, and to rigging of such arrangements.
In the past, typical outboard motor rigging was found at many locations on an outboard motor. Many times the connections were low on the power head and were difficult to access and susceptible to corrosion. Also in the past, wire routing was often left to the person rigging the outboard motor, with the result that the wires were often routed in a manner which interfered with other components or caused chafing of the wires against other components.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,697,782, Ban, issued Oct. 6, 1987 PA1 5,203,292, Motose, issued Apr. 20, 1993 PA1 5,207,186, Okita, issued May 4, 1993